


All In Due Time

by yamtempura



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamtempura/pseuds/yamtempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suho struggles to find the balance in his relationships, and maybe finally one day make the moves on his bandmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Due Time

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the OT4 universe (masterlist [here](http://leftfoottrapped.tumblr.com/post/66241771482/the-ot4verse-masterpost))
> 
> Written for an anon as a thank-you fic, sorry it took so long!!
> 
> This takes place further along in our theoretical timeline, obviously, probably closer to 2015/2016

‘Are you seriously telling me you haven’t hit that yet?’

Junmyeon is taking an unfortunate drink of water at the time and ends up choking, having to move the phone away from his face so that the water ends up dribbling down his chin and soaking into his shirt and the comforter of his bed instead of spraying over his expensive phone.

‘What on earth are you talking about, hyung?’ he asks when he’s done coughing and wiping his chin on his sleeve, moving his water bottle over to the safety of his side table. Even though he’s asked the question, he has no doubts about what he’s talking about which means that Changmin has told him which means that Jongdae has been complaining to Changmin and Junmyeon has to fight the urge to slide deeper into his pillows in a mixture of embarrassment and horror that everyone knows how utter lame he is.

He can hear Yunho’s tsking from the other side of the phone. ‘Who else? Jongdae.’

Junmyeon feels the flush rise from his breastbone up into his face and he’s glad that the members are out somewhere so that Sehun isn’t in the room at the moment and he can blush in private. ‘We haven’t exactly been… celibate,’ he hisses into the phone, wondering if Baekhyun would still spy on him, even a year later. He is pretty sure he and Chanyeol are still in the living room, judging by Jongin’s angry yells as they team up to beat him at Mario Kart.

A pleased hum comes through the speaker and the sound makes warmth bloom in his chest despite everything. ‘Oh good.’

‘Hyung,’ Junmyeon sighs. ‘Considering all you have for two years is righty, perhaps I’m just commiserating with you.’

Yunho’s amused noise is familiar and warm and Junmyeon wraps himself in it, a wide grin splitting over his face. There is something so uplifting about being with Yunho, just talking to him makes Junmyeon feel lighter somehow. As stickler as Yunho is about working hard and doing one’s best, Yunho never judges – an odd contradiction that Junmyeon still sometimes has trouble wrapping his mind around. All it does is make him want to strive to be a better person, to be someone who can stand next to Yunho proudly.

‘Does this mean I won’t get any conjugal visits? I’m so lonely up here.’

Junmyeon snorts loudly. ‘As if. I’m pretty sure they should have confiscated your phone at the beginning before you figured out how to use kakaotalk. Changminnie-hyung has been showing me your pictures. What’s the friend count at now? The entire platoon?’

Yunho is laughing and all of a sudden Junmyeon misses him fiercely, wanting to capture the lines of his mouth with his lips as he does, to absorb all that laughter, all that essence of Yunho into himself.

‘We also have television,’ Yunho says, still chuckling. ‘I made them watch your interview. You should tell Jongdollie to stop staring at you like you’re the next best thing to the sun. Which brings me back to the original topic – I can’t believe you haven’t hit that yet.’

‘He does not stare at me like that,’ Junmyeon scoffs, ignoring the last bit of Yunho’s sentence, while still formulating answers in his head. He does want to talk about his relationship with Jongdae with Yunho, but he also doesn’t want to sound like a blathering idiot. He wants to explain that every time he tries to move forward, he finds himself choking, and he feels like an idiot for it because he _knows_ Jongdae cares, he _knows_ Jongdae would eagerly agree. But he can barely put it into words for himself, so explaining it to Yunho is going to require some finesse and practise so he isn’t tripping over his own words.

Another amused noise answers him. ‘Admittedly, it easier to see in others than when it’s directed at yourself. Like, I could never see it with Changminnie, but with...’

‘Yeah,’ Junmyeon says warmly, letting him trail off, understanding completely. While he knows Yunho holds no grudges of the former members, he never really talks about them much and Junmyeon never pushes. There were betrayals that while maybe forgiven or even understood, could never wholly be forgotten. His own experiences have already taught him that. ‘Still. This is good to know. I will definitely bring it up the next time he says I’m being too embarrassing. Maybe in our next BTS.’

‘You are both too much.’

‘Says the person who makes honeymoon-type photoshoots with _his_ dongsaeng.’

‘Those weren’t our idea.’

Junmyeon cocks a brow, regardless if Yunho can see it or not. ‘Oh?’

Yunho grunts. ‘Okay, not entirely.’

Junmyeon dissolves into laughter, sinking further into the pillows, his heart full. ‘Oh hyung, I love you,’ he says unthinkingly, but then sudden prickles jab through his fingertips as nerves take over afterwards.

‘I love you too, Myeonnie.’ Just like that. Easy as breathing. And just as sudden as it was there, a huge weight lifts off of Junmyeon’s chest.

‘I don’t know if I can please him, not the way I can see Changmin-hyung does,’ Junmyeon blurts out suddenly, feeling like it was now or never. ‘I don’t know if I _want_ to please him like I know Changmin-hyung does. I want to care for him, but he’s already so independent that all I can hope is to be someone who isn’t a burden to him.’

Yunho pauses and Junmyeon appreciates that about him; that he’s someone willing to take a breath to think. ‘Then don’t,’ Yunho finally replies simply.

Junmyeon’s eyes widen. ‘What?’

‘You are a different person from Changminnie. Give him something different.’ Yunho’s tone is amused. ‘The last thing either of us need in our lives is another Changmin.’

It sounds so simple coming from Yunho. He isn’t even sure how he does it, takes Junmyeon’s problems and turns them around into a new light that somehow makes them less huge than anything Junmyeon could have imagined.

‘You know I would definitely be kissing you right now if we were having this conversation face to face, right?’ Junmyeon sighs.

‘Go kiss Jongdae,’ Yunho instructs, but then corrects himself. ‘No, wait, tell me how you’d kiss me first.’

‘Hyung, you’re not serious,’ Junmyeon laughs.

‘I’m not? Says who? You’re alone, I have the barracks to myself for the next oh, twenty minutes. Tell me. Please Junmyeonnie?’

Junmyeon licks his suddenly dry lips, arousal already spiking through him at the soft plead in Yunho’s voice. Really, what did he have to lose?

‘Alright then. Um, I like the way you’re taller than me,’ he starts, feeling oddly awkward. Sexy videos and texts are one thing – he could preview them and make sure they were fine before sending them off, but this was different, real time, without being able to see Yunho’s face to gauge his reaction. ‘I like leaning up into you so that’s what I’d do. Reach up and suck your lip into my mouth.’

‘Mmm, what else?’

‘I would pin your arms back by the elbows,’ Junmyeon croons to him, hearing his voice drop an octave, getting into it from hearing the underlying current of hunger in Yunho’s voice. ‘And you’d let me, wouldn’t you hyung? Would you let me wrap my hands around you and press you down?’

Yunho makes a gorgeous soft sound in his throat and Junmyeon’s cock begins to throb, tightening as it pushes against his pants. ‘Yes, Myeonnie,’ Yunho answers him, breathless and eager.

Junmyeon’s hands are shaking as he holds the phone against his ear, but not in fear or nervousness anymore. Adrenaline is flooding his system, making all his nerves come alive, everything seems louder, brighter, sharper. It reminds him of being on stage, of being in a drama, of when he’s having sex with Yunho, and he harnesses that energy and focuses it.

‘I’d want to feel every one of your muscles,’ he continues, feeling his eyelids grow heavy, ‘so I’d probably rub up against your front slowly as I make my way down your neck with my mouth.’ He knows he’s not the most eloquent, but the soft sounds coming from Yunho prove that his words are at least having some effect. ‘There’s that spot I like to lick, right at the base where your neck turns into your collar. I would spend at least a minute there as I run my hands over your chest, flicking my fingers over your nipples.’

‘I’m so hard right now,’ Yunho states in a rasp, and Junmyeon knows he’s not just talking about in their shared fantasy.

‘Me too,’ he replies, his voice going breathless, his free hand going down to press the heel of his palm into the aching bulge in his pants. ‘God, you know how much I love your cock, hyung?’ he asks. ‘I wouldn’t let you touch it at all because it deserves to be worshipped. So thick and lovely, with that little curve that feels so perfect inside me.’

Yunho groans and Junmyeon presses on, his voice going softer, as if it would prevent anyone from overhearing. ‘I’d press a little kiss to the tip, making sure to lick all around the head and make it so slick because you taste so good.’ He can’t help himself anymore and he opens his pants to let his hand dive in and circle his cock, hard and leaking and he pumps himself once, the dry rasp of his hand over his skin making his eyelids flutter.

‘I want it in your mouth,’ Yunho says and the soft huffing noises are so familiar that Junmyeon knows that he is touching himself too.

‘I’d take you down deep,’ Junmyeon agrees with a moan as he swipes his thumb underneath the head of his cock, using his fingers to rub against the flare of the crown. ‘All the way to the back of my throat. I’d suck you off so good, hyung. Want to feel you tremble underneath me.’

‘God, Junmyeonnie,’ Yunho groans, although his voice is fainter as if further away from his phone. ‘Want to come all over your face.’

‘Yes,’ Junmyeon hisses, flipping over in the bed so he could trap his phone between his ear and his pillow and free up his other hand to tug at his balls as he striped his fingers quick and hard over the length of his cock. He could feel his orgasm gathering deep in his groin and he welcomes it eagerly, although he wants to make sure he isn’t the only one. ‘Love your come on me. Love the proof that I could make you come hard.’

‘Yes, Myeonnie, going to come for you,’ Yunho grunts into his ear and for a minute, Junmyeon could almost imagine he was right there with him, his hand big and warm and perfect on his cock, his breath hot and fanning over his skin as they pant together.

‘Come on, hyung, do it,’ he coaxes harshly, so close, so so close. ‘Come for your Myeonnie. Splash it all over me.’

A low cry sounds through the speaker and Junmyeon can’t hold it anymore, grunting out Yunho’s name through bitten lips as he spills into his hands and the sheets beneath him.

He lies there, panting into the phone, hearing the echoing breaths from Yunho, and after a second he sighs. ‘I miss you a lot, Yunho-hyung,’ he says softly, needlessly.

‘Me or my cock?’ Yunho replies, sounding far too cheeky for someone who just came.

‘Both,’ Junmyeon laughs, tucking himself away and securing the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he reaches over to the nightstand to grab some tissues to clean himself up. ‘Don’t forget about me while you’re in there.’

‘How can I?’ Yunho hums lowly. ‘Especially when I now have fantasy fodder for the next month.’

‘I feel bad for whoever washes your socks.’

Yunho laughs, loudly and heartily and Junmyeon can’t help his smile. ‘God, I miss you too, Junmyeonnie. Don’t let everything get to you, alright? Don’t be afraid to lean on others. It’s hard, and I know you feel like you can’t sometimes, and some things you simply can’t explain _why_ you need support, but that doesn’t mean they can’t support you anyway just because you need it.’

‘I’ll be okay, hyung,’ Junmyeon replies with a smile, loving him more than ever – kind, loving, wise, adorable Jung Yunho. ‘Take a break from being a sunbae for once. Enjoy your military service – even if you’re the oldest one there.’

Yunho groans and Junmyeon laughs again, picturing his tortured look. ‘I can’t believe it! They all call me _ahjusshi_!’

They talk for a few more minutes until Junmyeon hears a commotion outside his door. ‘I think I’m about to get company,’ he tells Yunho. ‘I should probably go.’

‘Alright,’ Yunho replies warmly. ‘Remember, don’t take everything on yourself. Also, compliment Jongdae’s ass. He’s apparently feeling down about it.’

Junmyeon laughs. ‘I’ll remember.’ He doesn’t want to leave the phone but he has to let him go, so instead he simply blurts out another, ‘I love you, hyung.’

‘I love you too,’ Yunho replies back, easy, simple. Junmyeon lets out his breath and smiles. ‘I’ll talk to you later. Bye, Junmyeonnie.’

‘Bye, hyung,’ he says just as his door opens and Zitao bursts in, holding a take-out box of food and instantly climbing onto Junmyeon’s bed, having gotten special permission about it long ago and now usually quite determined to keep said permission.

‘We brought back leftovers,’ he states proudly, leaning up against Junmyeon’s legs. Minseok and Jongdae come in afterwards, also both carrying boxes. Jongdae stretches out on Sehun’s bunk and Minseok perches on the computer chair, spinning around a couple times before stopping with a big smile.

‘Got to feed our wonderful leader,’ Jongdae teases, although his eyes drift to the phone still in Junmyeon’s hand.

Junmyeon places it aside and opens the box that Zitao thrusts at him, smelling the rolls of kimchi gimbap packed neatly in little rows. Under Zitao’s eager eye, he bites into one, enjoying the salty-sweetness.

‘You know these are Sehunnie’s favourite, right?’ he asks with a warm smile. ‘You should go give him some. I think he’s a little put-out that you went to dinner without him.’

‘I invited him!’ Zitao’s face takes on an indignant expression. ‘But he’s still mad at me for whatever reason.’

‘You did say that he was the ugliest member of EXO on air,’ Minseok reminds him, amusement written all over his features.

‘He calls me ugly all the time!’ Zitao’s arms are in the air now, and Junmyeon is glad he is holding the box of leftovers, not Zitao, or else his bed would be even messier than it already was.

‘Go appease your husband,’ Jongdae chuckles. ‘Gifts of food usually work.’

‘We’re not married.’

‘That’s not what the fansites say.’

Zitao turns his pout on Junmyeon and as usual, Junmyeon is weak to it, unable to resist the cuteness of one of his youngest. ‘It’ll be okay,’ he says with a smile, running his fingers along the back of Zitao’s neck, knowing they’d get caught in his moussed hair. ‘Sehun’s mostly just grumpy. I’m sure if you apologise, he’ll forgive you. Besides. You’re the hyung. You have to be the bigger person here.’

Zitao grumbles but pushes his nose into Junmyeon’s shoulder and wraps an arm around his waist. Junmyeon hugs him back affectionately, but then urges him off the bed, knowing that Zitao would have a much more fun time hanging out with Sehun. ‘Go, go.’

Zitao slowly moves untangles himself from him and smiles, wide and loving. ‘Thanks, hyung, you’re the best, you know?’ Grabbing his snack back from Junmyeon’s offered hands and standing, he turns a fierce look at Jongdae who is still munching away on Sehun’s bed. ‘You treat him okay, or else.’ Junmyeon is struck slightly by how _knowing_ Zitao’s expression seems to be, but brushes it off as his Taozi being overprotective.

‘Get lost, brat,’ Jongdae says, flipping his hand, but the corners of his mouth are turned up.

Zitao sniffs, but then is out the door, shouting for Sehun.

Junmyeon hums, and debates about asking how their dinner went, but Jongdae beats him to the punch. ‘How was your phone call, hyung?’ Jongdae asks, his voice warm and amused. He probably knows exactly who was on the phone with him.

‘Good,’ Junmyeon says, then smiles, thinking back on it. ‘Very good.’

‘Do I need to invite Luhan to sleep with me tonight?’ Minseok asks, raising his eyebrows between them – again, looking far too knowing for Junmyeon’s complete comfort. Just how much did everyone else know about his and Jongdae’s relationship? Worse, did he even mind? Perhaps a year ago he would have, but now that they’ve all been through the fire, been through a few scandals and grew apart and then back together, he realises how much he _trusts_ them in a way he couldn’t even imagine possible before.

‘It’s okay,’ he replies soothingly anyway, not wanting Minseok to get the wrong idea. He didn’t really need Jongdae tonight, not for that at least. Wooing Jongdae like Yunho was talking about required planning, not spur of the moment. He needs to make plans. ‘That is unless you think that saying that it was my idea will get Luhan to forgive me for the lipstick comment.’

Minseok shakes his head with a laugh. ‘Not on your life. Even if you’re right.’

Junmyeon sighs. ‘That’s what I thought. I don’t even know what will fix it.’

‘I’ll make him come around,’ Minseok promises, looking smug about it.

…

‘You here for a meeting too?’

Junmyeon looks up from his phone at the familiar voice to see Changmin standing there, looking bored and put together in dress pants and a blazer with his hands in his pockets, giving Junmyeon a once over.

Junmyeon stands and nods, old feelings of inadequacy flaring up since he is dressed down in sweats on his day off. ‘You?’

Changmin’s mouth twitches, but the humour doesn’t quite reach his eyes. ‘They want to make sure TVXQ doesn’t die in the media, even if there’s only one member left.’

‘Good thing you are charming enough for both of you,’ Junmyeon smiles at him, not liking the bitter look on his face. ‘Yunho-hyung isn’t gone, just off doing his due diligence. And look on the bright side – at least you don’t have to queue for your own washroom now.’

Changmin looks at him sharply for a few seconds, then his face cracks into a quick laugh. ‘Alright, that’s true.’ He hums for a second, and looks almost about to turn away, but suddenly spins back. ‘Wait for me here – let’s get a drink after this.’

Junmyeon blinks, but agrees and eventually finds himself sitting across the table in the cafeteria from Changmin who is calmly dunking his teabag into a ceramic cup of hot water. The cafeteria is mostly empty with a couple of trainee girls sitting in the corner, and Junmyeon busies himself by wrapping his hand around his bottle of water, feeling the condensation gathering underneath his fingers and sliding to pool in a ring on the table.

‘About Jongdae,’ Junmyeon starts, unsure how to begin, but needing answers, even from Changmin.

‘What about Jongdae?’ Changmin sets the bag aside and looks at Junmyeon curiously.

‘How did you do it?’ Junmyeon asks him outright, not backing down from Changmin’s gaze. ‘The first time, I mean.’

One of Changmin’s eyebrows rise. ‘Like, do you want to know how I fucked him against a wall?’

Junmyeon can’t help the unimpressed expression he knows he is pointing in Changmin’s direction. The man knows how to push Junmyeon’s buttons and even worse than that, he _knows_ he knows. ‘Please, spare me the details of your sexual prowess. I just want to know how you knew he wanted it.’

Changmin’s expression is smug and a little gloating and it takes all Junmyeon’s training not to give him the most scathing look humanly possible. ‘He told me,’ Changmin says confidently, settling back and sipping his tea. ‘Quite clearly.’

‘He _told_ you?’ The fact that Jongdae seems to be telling everyone everything except apparently him didn’t sit well in his stomach and he takes a swig of the water to try and settle the strange nauseous roll that threatens to sweep through him. It isn’t jealousy. It _isn’t_. All the denials in the world aren’t helping his stomach unknot though.

‘Don’t look so concerned.’ Changmin is laughing at him, but sets his cup down and leans forward on his elbow, propping his cheek up on his fist, his mouth quirked into a half-smile. ‘Let me query you this: how did you know hyung ‘wanted to’?’

Junmyeon starts, his eyes widening. ‘I...’ He stalls, not knowing how to respond. The moment was right. He was willing. Yunho seemed receptive. It just _happened_.

‘You just went for it, right?’

Junmyeon nods silently.

‘So why aren’t you doing the same for Jongdae?’

Junmyeon pauses and he cocks his head to the side. ‘Because...’

‘Because he’s different?’ Changmin supplies for him, amusement written all over his features. ‘You don’t think he thinks the same? Maybe he’s waiting for you to do the same for him that you did for Yunho.’ His mouth quirks a grin. ‘Don’t be me. He doesn’t need another me.’

The similarity of the words startles Junmyeon and before he can stop it – or at the very least, muffle it – he bursts into laughter. It takes Changmin slightly off guard, who looks at him in surprise, suspicion hinting around the corners of his eyes.

But Junmyeon smiles apologetically, still chuckling. ‘Yunho-hyung told me the exact same thing. You two are more alike than you know.’

Changmin shrugs, trying to look nonchalant, but Junmyeon can see the pleased slant to his mouth. ‘We _have_ been together a few years now,’ he offers dryly.

‘I’m glad,’ Junmyeon says, surprising even himself with the amount of warmth in his voice. ‘Yunho-hyung needs someone like you. So does Jongdae.’ He sighs. ‘Someone with their life together.’

Changmin laughs again, and Junmyeon thinks he might be able to see what the others do in him, the arrogant curve to his upper lip, the thick fan of lashes that are too soft and dark and _pretty_ but soften his otherwise chiseled features.

‘I was fully grown before I got it together,’ Changmin says, leaning back in his chair with his cup held daintily between nicely manicured hands. ‘And I had the advantage of not being a group with ten others nor having to lead them.’

Junmyeon hums in agreement.

‘So don’t beat yourself up too badly,’ Changmin continues, waving his hand around airily. ‘Apparently Yunho sees something in you that he likes, but then again, he always did like taking on needy causes.’

‘Hence why you two became a thing, right?’ Junmyeon shoots back, lifting his bottle to his mouth.

‘And please do something about Jongdae – I’m tired of his whining about you,’ Changmin continues, ignoring the barb. ‘All Junmyeon-hyung this and Junmyeon-hyung that.’

‘Jongdae does know quality,’ Junmyeon notes, feeling his entire body starting to relax as he continues to sit there.

‘I get it enough from Yunho.’

Just the fact that both Yunho and Jongdae talk about him to Changmin stops the unsettled feeling in his stomach and replaces it with warmth. It isn’t that he is afraid of being ignored by them, but there is just something so comforting about knowing that even when he isn’t there, when sometimes all he can do is think about them, they are thinking of him too.

‘Maybe if you actually sent him a text or two...’ Junmyeon teases, to which Changmin pouts with an adorable ‘Hey!’ but Junmyeon is already thinking beyond. Changmin is right. He does need to just go for it. Jongdae deserves nothing if not honesty. As Changmin fills Junmyeon in on Yunho’s recent military activities, Junmyeon begins to plan his next move.

…

Things don’t go as planned. Jongdae gets caught up in some M promotions, Junmyeon gets busy with an MC gig of a small radio show. By the time they find an evening together, Junmyeon is nearly buzzing with a strange energy, feeling oddly anxious and yearning and like little sparks are crawling underneath his skin ready to shoot out his pores. He needs a down. So when he finds Jongdae just lying in their dorm room, reading one of Junmyeon’s mangas, he decides.

‘Want to grab dinner with me?’ 

They tuck themselves away into a Chinese restaurant, Jongdae happily ordering various dishes that he assures Junmyeon will like, despite some of the weird stuff he has eaten abroad.

Junmyeon listens to Jongdae’s stories intently from his time overseas, a smile hurting his cheeks with its intenseness. This was another thing he had missed. The ease of Jongdae and how he can hold himself up and together so well, making him feel like he could simply be.

And when Jongdae finishes a particularly amusing story involving Zitao and Luhan, Junmyeon can’t help but laugh, reaching out to touch Jongdae’s hand, not even realising what it is he is doing. Jongdae does though, and smiles, and flips his hand over so their palms were resting together, his fingers curling up beside Junmyeon’s wrist.

Warmth spreads up his arm and Junmyeon grips Jongdae tightly, his fingers pressing his feelings into Jongdae’s skin like a tattoo, white on skin. This is what he needs. Jongdae’s love is so grounding, like an anchor and a wide open field all at once and he never really realises how much he misses Jongdae until he’s gone. He still gets enough affection from the rest of the members of his own subunit, admiration from Sehun, support from Kyungsoo, adoration from Jongin, but it’s nothing – _nothing –_ like what he gets from Jongdae. What he _needs_ from Jongdae.

‘Come with me,’ Jongdae says suddenly, tugging him up from the table. Junmyeon follows him curiously, dropping his hand for the moment, but keeping his arm close so that their skin still brushes, wanting to continue to feel him, little touching moments to reassure himself he’s still there.

‘The bathroom, Jongdae?’ Junmyeon asks with a little laugh as they push into it.

Jongdae immediately turns to him, grinning hugely, his teeth cheekbones sharp and lovely, his eyelashes as long and gorgeous as ever. ‘I never seem to get you to myself at the dorm anymore. I have to improvise.’

Junmyeon doesn’t even care as he slips forward and presses his mouth against Jongdae’s like he’s been wanting to do all evening, soft and lovely and curved and perfect underneath his. He kisses him like coming home, like warmth and security and comfort. Jongdae’s hands come up to lock the door, then cup his jaw, leaning down into him as he kisses him back, sucking at his lips, licking at the seams teasingly.

‘When did you get taller than me?’ Junmyeon grins as his hands come up to Jongdae’s shoulders.

‘Everyone is taller than you, hyung,’ Jongdae replies with a chuckle, pressing his mouth underneath the curve of Junmyeon’s jaw. ‘It’s about time you just accept that fact.’

Junmyeon sighs, but he can’t stop the loving tone to it, his lips curved up. ‘I still might have some growing to do. Don’t count me out yet.’

Jongdae’s eyebrow quirks and his adam’s apple bobs as he comes back up and muffles his loud laughter by pressing his mouth to Junmyeon’s again. ‘I’ll believe in you then, hyung.’

Junmyeon doesn’t even answer him, much too busy trying to relearn his taste, differentiating it from the shēngbào shànpiàn and fānqié guōbā that is sweeping across his tongue. He wraps his arms around Jongdae’s shoulders and nips at him, sighing softly and tilting his head and maybe his kisses have too much teeth in them, but that is only because he’s smiling so hard.

Jongdae’s hand comes up his leg to cup his crotch and press against it, and Junmyeon gasps into his mouth and has to hiss out, ‘Here?’ He’s a little embarrassed that there is a thread of excitement in his voice, the thrill of people waiting outside making white heat rush up his spine to spark into his brain.

‘I told you – you are always too busy in the dorm,’ Jongdae says as he grinds his palm slowly down Junmyeon’s length. ‘I guess it comes with being the leader and all.’

‘Some of us actually have things to do,’ Junmyeon teases back at him, his hips hiking into his touch.

‘And when it becomes too much?’ Jongdae asks and there’s something there, a shifting note in Jongdae’s voice that Junmyeon hears sometimes slip in, steel disguised as butterflies. He’s not even sure that Jongdae knows he does it, but Junmyeon’s body can’t help but react, tuning towards it with the same vibration, feeling it amplify within him.

‘I come to you,’ Junmyeon answers honestly, not _wanting_ to give any other answer. Jongdae knows him.

‘Good.’ Jongdae is smug, his the corners of his bow grin turned up, even as he sinks down to the grimy floor of the washroom. ‘Gonna suck you off now, hyung.’

Junmyeon wants to make a quip, something about stopping Jongdae’s mouth, or how it’s a good thing since Jongdae’s the loud one and there are at least a dozen patrons still sitting and eating just outside the thin wooden door, but all he can seem to manage is to drive his fingers into Jongdae’s thick dark hair and sigh, ‘Oh, good.’

Jongdae is already mouthing at his cock, drawing over the thick line of it outside his pants and one of Junmyeon’s hands comes up into his mouth to silence his sounds, still hyperaware of the potential audience right outside. However, instead of dissuading him, it only makes every single one of his nerves sharpen, until it felt like his skin was made out of something too sensitive, ready to shatter under the slightest touch.

‘Quiet now,’ Jongdae says in a lilting voice, as if he doesn’t know how attuned Junmyeon is to his surroundings, that he has to keep his voice down, that he’s this close to ruining his reputation and Jongdae’s reputation and a decade of work, and how instead of terrifying him, the thought _excites_ him beyond anything.

‘You’re the noisy one, remember?’ Junmyeon hums softly instead, moving his hand down and Jongdae pulls the buckle out of his belt and unzips his pants as Junmyeon goes to grip the counter behind him. This is quick and familiar and Junmyeon’s cock is already hard and weeping, a damp spot blooming on his underpants, but Jongdae takes his time fingering the length before sliding the elastic of his underwear over his cock and letting it spring out.

Jongdae blows him fast and dirty, sucking long and hard over his cock, making Junmyeon’s head spin. Junmyeon knows Jongdae knows finesse, but this isn’t about that. This is about getting off as fast as possible.

‘Yes,’ he hisses to him encouragingly, his one hand on his head, the other one still gripping the counter with white knuckles. ‘Like that. Feels good, Jongdae.’ Jongdae’s mouth is wet and red stretched over his cock, spit gathering at the corners. His hair is mussed from Junmyeon’s fingers, but his eyes… they are still as sharp and focused as ever, meeting Junmyeon’s gaze.

Jongdae’s tongue is pink and shiny in the light as he licks over the head of Junmyeon’s cock, dipping into the slit and Junmyeon has to swallow back a moan. ‘Talk to me, hyung,’ Jongdae demands, jacking his hand over Junmyeon’s cock, the sound slick and obscene as it echoes through the bathroom.

The pseudo-order makes Junmyeon shiver and his hand tightens in Jongdae’s hair. ‘You look so good down there,’ he rasps to him quietly. ‘Does Changminnie-hyung tell you that? How good you look on your knees? He should.’

Jongdae chuckles quietly, but wraps his mouth back around Junmyeon’s cock, slurping at him noisily and Junmyeon has to bite the insides of his lips to keep from groaning as his thighs start to shake. ‘Just like that,’ he continues, his voice a harsh whisper. ‘Your mouth, so lovely and soft. I love the corners of your lips.’

Jongdae hums down the length of his cock and the vibrations make Junmyeon choke, feeling his orgasm pooling centre stage, right deep and tight under his belly, and his words grow slightly desperate.

‘Imagine if all those people could see you now,’ he says, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, ‘if all those people out there knew you were in here, on your knees, taking a cock like a pro. So beautiful.’

And yet, in his mind’s eye, it’s not Jongdae they’re staring at. Not him at all.

Jongdae just makes a hungry noise as spit flecks down his chin and reaches up to tug gently at Junmyeon’s balls, rolling them around in the sac, making Junmyeon’s eyes roll back even as he pushes Junmyeon deeper into his throat, making it flutter tight and hot around the head.

‘Gonna…’ he gasps out desperately, his fingers scraping through Jongdae’s scalp, needing him to know. ‘Jongdae…’ But Jongdae just nods, and sucks him harder, his fingers pulling him tight, pulling him towards the edge and nudging him further and further until with a low gasp and a shudder he falls over, coming down Jongdae’s throat, filling his mouth with rope after rope of come until his balls are empty and his knees are jelly and he has to sag against the counter to hold himself up, biting his lips to hold back the soft groans that slide out of him.

Putting Junmyeon back together, his pants done up neatly, Jongdae rises, wiping the corners of his mouth with his thumb, smiling that catlike smile of his and Junmyeon grabs his shoulder and pulls him in so he can trace those lips with his own, tasting the faint traces of his own come in with dinner now, feeling warm and sated and satisfied.

‘I need to go pay the bill,’ Junmyeon says, pressing a few new kisses to his face, pressing up against him, feeling how hard Jongdae is against his hip. ‘So I can take you back and help myself.’

And Jongdae just laughs and tugs him eagerly out of the bathroom.

The taxi ride back to the dorm is filled with an electric air, something dangerous and humming and while they don’t touch at all, Junmyeon feels Jongdae’s presence all around him, warm and exciting and rather than feeling smothered, Junmyeon is energised.

The dorm is strangely quiet when they get there and Junmyeon is instantly suspicious.

Minseok and Luhan are sitting at the table pouring over some fashion catalogue when they look up and see them. Instantly Luhan’s face splits into a grin and he nudges Minseok who rolls his eyes with a shake of his head, although he’s smiling as well.

‘Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Lay, and Tao are all out together for dinner,’ Minseok informs Junmyeon succinctly before he can even ask. ‘Jonginnie and Kyungsoo are at a movie.’

‘Perfect,’ Jongdae says, pulling and Junmyeon’s arm. ‘Luhan, you’re sleeping with Minseok tonight.’

Luhan gives a whoop of delight as Minseok just shakes his head again, chuckling. ‘I’ll text Lay,’ he says as a way of goodbye as Jongdae pushes Junmyeon into his dorm room, closing the door behind them.

‘What is that about?’ Junmyeon asks as Jongdae carefully moves his stuffed animals to the dresser, facing away from the bed.

‘They know,’ Jongdae replies simply, drawing his fingers down Junmyeon’s arm to hold onto Junmyeon’s wrist.

‘They _know_?’ Junmyeon gasps as if he didn’t already suspect and Jongdae draws him closer, laughing, his eyes sparkling deep and brown and wonderful.

‘Yeah,’ Jongdae replies, not getting into Junmyeon’s space, standing just at the edge of it. Junmyeon recognises this – the pause and waiting for him to reciprocate, to step up and close the gap.

And with a sigh, Junmyeon does, broaching into Jongdae’s air, feeling his energy wrap around him. ‘Jongdae…’

‘Not all of them,’ Jongdae clarifies, ‘just the ones who can handle it.’

Junmyeon hums, but he can’t deny that he does find the idea a little relieving, the idea that what this is and what they are isn’t some deep dark forbidden secret and maybe, just maybe he can find Jongin’s presence that much more relaxing. ‘I’m trusting you,’ Junmyeon says instead, but then forgets about everything except what he still wants to do, which is cup Jongdae’s face and kiss him hard and deep, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

And Jongdae just kisses him back, sliding his tongue back along his, his hands pressing warm and solid against his shoulder and his waist.

‘I want to fuck you,’ Junmyeon tells him, simple and honest, like he should have done from the beginning. He follows it up immediately with another kiss to his mouth. The feelings are all caught up in his chest, hot and tight, his heart thundering.

Jongdae laughs, warm and solid and wraps both his arms around Junmyeon’s waist. ‘Took you long enough, hyung,’ he says, and there is nothing else to say.

Junmyeon pushes Jongdae back onto the bed, crawling onto him and fumbling with buttons on Jongdae’s button-up, trying to get it open enough for him to spread his fingers all over his skin, over the muscles that have built there from dancing and trips to the gym with Jongdae’s sub-unit, yet another thing that he had to leave to the wayside because of his leader duties, but he can’t think of anything at that moment except that the expanse of Jongdae’s collarbone needs a red mark underneath it.

He slides his mouth down over his neck and the hollow of his throat, tasting sweat and faint traces of cologne and sucks hard into the skin of his chest.

‘Fuck,’ Jongdae breathes harshly, arching slightly underneath him, his fingers curling around Junmyeon’s arms, his fingers digging into his muscles on just the outside of painful. He pants out a brief, breathless laugh. ‘You’ve been practicing.’

‘Biting my pillows,’ Junmyeon replies, dragging his tongue over the mark, liking the way it colours Jongdae’s pale skin.

‘Fuck, hyung,’ Jongdae repeats and pulls his fingers up Junmyeon’s back, dragging his shirt up with it to run stubby fingernails lightly over the skin of Junmyeon’s back. Shivers course through him and Junmyeon responds by licking his way down to a nipple. ‘Is that all you do?’ he asks, his voice raw and hungry, and Junmyeon knows what he’s asking.

‘I touch myself,’ Junmyeon tells him, flicking the tip of his tongue over the pink nub, feeling it crinkle and harden under the coolness of his damp saliva. ‘Do you like that? That your hyung touches himself while thinking about you?’

Jongdae’s face is flushed pink and gorgeous, his mouth split open in a wide grin. ‘Yes,’ he answers simply and pulls Junmyeon’s shirt up and off over his head, forcing him to move away from Jongdae’s chest for a brief second, but uses the opportunity to switch to the other nipple, pulling the flattened skin between his lips and letting it go with a pop.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Junmyeon shifts up onto his knees in order to undo Jongdae’s pants, eagerly tugging them off over his hips and tossing them to the side. He sees Jongdae’s neglected cock pushing eagerly at the dark grey of his underwear, a darker spot already blooming near the band of the elastic, and he pulls them off too before trailing his lips across Jongdae’s belly button.

‘Lube?’ he asks, and teethes teasingly at the hairs that draw a line towards where Jongdae’s cock is lying red and swollen against his lower stomach, the head shiny and taught, slick and pearling precome from the slit. He presses a brief kiss to it, licking across the tip, the spicy-salt flavour of him bursting across his tongue.

Jongdae groans, dragging his nails up Junmyeon’s back again, a little harder this time before pushing him back up and moving off the bed to go root around in the dresser. In the meantime, Junmyeon finishes stripping, tossing his pants over the end of the bed in order to find them again in a reasonable timeframe.

Jongdae returns to the bed and silently presses the bottle into his hand, but his expression is hot and hungry and Junmyeon reaches up to cup the back of his neck and pull him back down to his mouth, kissing him deeply, his lips sucking at the wonderful dipped curve, his tongue flicking out to taste the corners. Breathing hard into him, but feeling like to stop kissing Jongdae would be akin to stopping his lungs from working, Junmyeon manoeuvres Jongdae underneath him, blanketing him with his body and rutting gently against his hip, feeling the smooth stretch of skin over bone against the hot flesh of his cock.

He has to pause a second to figure out how to open the top of bottle in his hand, but sighs a breath of relief when he hears a click and pours the cool clear liquid over his fingers, warming it up before slipping his hand between them and running his fingers over the soft skin behind Jongdae’s balls.

‘Fuck, hyung,’ Jongdae growls out, his voice deep and husky as he tosses back his head and his thighs fall apart for him, his fingers digging into Junmyeon’s arms again, most likely leaving bruises.

Junmyeon feels Jongdae’s voice deep in his spine, and he makes his way down the gentle, sharp line of his jaw to the expanse of his neck. ‘That’s the plan,’ he murmurs, almost to himself against the pale skin of Jongdae’s adam’s apple, nuzzling it lovingly. He slides the fingers of his other hand down the hard plane of his abdomen, dipping gently into his belly button before coming to slide over the length of his cock.

He slips a finger inside Jongdae in the same instance he fists down over his cock, pulling the skin back that much further, just how he knows he likes it, and scrapes his teeth gently over the tendon in Jongdae’s neck, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough for him to feel the sharp slide of them. Jongdae’s high keen reverberates through him and he vibrates with anticipation at how eager and gorgeous his Jongdae like this, flushed and panting and wonderful.

‘Another,’ Jongdae demands, greedy, and Junmyeon happily complies, unable to resist him and pushes a second finger inside, slipping it past the crinkled skin of his rim, marvelling at how easily Jongdae opens for him, takes him in, how soft and hot he feels inside. His own cock is aching, drooling, but he ignores it for now, concentrating on working Jongdae loose for him, twisting his hand over his cock as he jerks him off, carefully nipping at his neck.

‘Junmyeon-hyung,’ Jongdae rasps, and Junmyeon moans into his skin at the sound of his name being said in that wanting tone, spreading his fingers, stretching him wide.

‘Want to fuck you, Jongdae,’ Junmyeon responds, pressing kiss after kiss onto his neck, working his hands over him and into him, feeling skin slide against skin as Jongdae arches against him, lithe and lovely. ‘Want to make you feel good. Let me.’

‘Of course, hyung,’ Jongdae agrees eagerly, his hands scrabbling over Junmyeon’s back and hips and thighs, leaving little scrapes and presses, touching him everywhere, almost reverent if reverence had a bite. Unable to help it, he moves his head back up, capturing Jongdae’s mouth lovingly, needing to kiss him.

Junmyeon pulls his fingers out of Jongdae’s ass and slides them wetly over his cock, feeling how hard he is before notching himself at Jongdae’s slick, stretched hole and pressing in, thick and slow, but Jongdae just rolls his hips, hooking a leg around Junmyeon’s ass and pulls him in until he is finally laying flush with his hipbones against Jongdae’s muscular ass.

‘So hot,’ Junmyeon pants against Jongdae’s mouth. ‘Your ass is perfect. I’m sorry I haven’t told you earlier.’

‘Forgiven,’ Jongdae grins against his lips and wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders. ‘Now, fuck me.’

And with a command like that, Junmyeon can’t help but agree and obey, snapping his hips hard against Jongdae, his hand still firmly fisting the length of Jongdae’s cock as he smacks into his ass, hot and hard. The harsh sounds of panting and skin on skin fill the room and Junmyeon can’t help but notice how beautiful Jongdae is like this, hair sweaty and dishevelled, pupils blown huge with lust, red mouth swollen and wet from his kisses.

Loud moans ring in Junmyeon’s ears and he should probably muffle him, but he can’t, not when Jongdae is finally singing for him, and so he presses his mouth down against his neck again, trying to bite back his own whimpers as Jongdae clenches perfectly around his cock, tight and exactly what he needs, driving his orgasm high and fast.

‘Oh god, Jongdae,’ he gasps out, feeling the pleasure in his guts turn a corner and begin to rise swift and sharp, heat pressing through his nerves, pressure feeling like it was going to explode through him, white flickering at the edge of his brain. He presses his forehead into the crook of Jongdae’s shoulder, rolling forward slightly, snapping his hips down. ‘Going to come in you.’

‘Do it,’ Jongdae hisses, still fucking him back, working his ass down hard onto Junmyeon’s cock, his heel digging firmly into the back of his thigh. ‘Do it – oh _fuck_ , hyung.’

There’s a brief moment where everything is suspended, and his spine lights up as he feels the hot pant of Jongdae’s breath in his hair, his fingertips tattooing themselves on his hipbones, the warm heat of his thighs wrapped around him, and then he is gone, shuddering and grunting harshly into Jongdae’s neck as he coats Jongdae’s insides with his come, emptying himself out into him until he is panting and spent, sweat sliding down his temples.

‘Fuck, Jongdae,’ he pleads and forces his sensitive cock to continue to drive into Jongdae’s hole while he was still hard, grinding sloppily into him, pushing his come deeper as he slicks his hand fast over Jongdae’s cock, pressing his thumb up underneath the crown tight the way he knows Jongdae likes it. ‘I need you to come. Come for me.’

He watches Jongdae twist, arching up high, and he mouths his way down to his nipple again and after only the briefest of hesitations, bites down, hard, feeling the skin give softly underneath his teeth and Jongdae lets out a wail and arches into the sky as his cock twitches in Junmyeon’s hand and spits up line after line of come. Junmyeon milks it out of him, slow and sure until Jongdae is cooing lovingly, settling back down into sheets.

Junmyeon licks over the teeth marks apologetically, feeling the slightest bit guilty about them, but one look at Jongdae’s sweaty face, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips turned up in bliss, and he relaxes slightly.

‘That was _definitely_ new, hyung,’ Jongdae comments after they had started to catch their breath, bringing up his fingers to brush softly at the teeth marks on his chest, lifting his head to stare down at them with a raised brow.

Junmyeon blusters slightly and pushes his hand through his sweaty hair, feeling of all things a blush start to creep up his cheeks. ‘I – This is a two way street; I have to do some things that you like too, right?’

Jongdae just laughs huskily and grabs Junmyeon to roll him to the side, Junmyeon’s cock slipping out of him as they do so. ‘I was just joking, hyung,’ he says in a fondly exasperated tone, kissing his nose.

Junmyeon huffs, but is slightly mollified by the kiss. ‘Well, I know how you like it with Changmin-hyung and I have to sort of live up to that, don’t I?’

But at that Jongdae raises his eyebrow. ‘No? You don’t? You just have to be Junmyeon-hyung.’ He laughs. ‘You aren’t the only one who worries about living up to the sunbaes, you know.’

The thought hadn't really occurred to him. Jongdae always just seems so put together. Junmyeon pulls away to look at him in surprise. ‘What? You? What about?’

Jongdae just grins and waggles his brows. ‘I’ve heard more than just rumours about Yunho-hyung’s cock.’

But Junmyeon begins to laugh and has to bring his hand up to cover his mouth as it pours out of him, free and easy. ‘Oh god,' he says, shaking his head and loving him so much, 'Jongdae, you know I would never compare you two like that.’

Jongdae’s hand wraps into his, drawing it back down. ‘I know. So don’t think I compare you and Changmin-hyung like that, okay?’ He pulls Junmyeon tight into him, so that they’re sliding together, skin on skin, warmth seeping into Junmyeon’s pores like a comforting blanket. ‘Sleep here tonight, hyung.’

Junmyeon feels like he should protest. He should say something, like that Sehun will be worried if he’s not in his bed or that they should shower first or that Jongdae’s bunk isn’t big enough for the both of him, but all he does is snuggle in close and say, ‘Don’t hog the blankets this time.’

Jongdae laughs and kisses him fondly on the mouth. ‘Don’t worry, hyung,’ he teases as he wraps him up. ‘I’ll keep you warm.’


End file.
